


First Mission

by Meynara



Series: Drabbles and ficlets from Tumblr [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, after posting all the angst I needed fluff, so have some fluff, with itty bitty genin team minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: Not everything about being a shinobi was harsh. Sometimes, it was just embarrassing.





	First Mission

First missions were something often not remembered too clearly by ninja, given they were often boring, tedious, and utterly unremarkable.

For Rin Nohara, it was unfortunately  _not_ like that at all.

The sun was cheerful up in the sky, a light breeze blowing past as Team Minato left the gates on their way to a somewhat simple mission. Simple in wartime was drastically different from simple in peacetime, and the genin and their sensei were being sent out on a C rank mission already. Nobody expected any sort of combat, but it was always possible that someone would come along and try to shake things up.

With that very thought in mind, Rin was on her guard. She  _knew_ she was the weakest link of them all, and she wanted to be ready should the worst occur, should someone decide they looked like good targets even so close to home.

The time passed rather quickly, and they made it to their destination, receiving reports from their fellow leaf nin, reports that were important…but not so important they needed to be rushed back home. The scrolls were tucked into Rin’s pack, and the quartet were on their way home.

They weren’t far out from where they received the reports when a small rabbit with dark fur brushed against Rin’s leg.

A shriek came from the genin, kunai lashing out in no discernible pattern or form, expecting enemy nin to start raining from the skies.

Her teammates were startled, especially her sensei, but once they saw the rabbit – the now less than alive rabbit – one of the genin with her, Obito, couldn’t help but laugh.

That did  _nothing_ to stop her flailing. Letting out a small sigh, Minato went to try to control the small girl, calm her down even.

“Rin, Rin! It’s okay,  _there’s nothing here_!”

Obito’s laughter did not help at  _all_. Rin’s mind had somehow interpreted that as something else entirely, but then as her arm went to slash, it was caught by the blond, causing her to open her eyes…and realize the embarrassment she had just made of herself.

She  _desperately_ wished she could forget that mission.

Obito would never let her.


End file.
